


All That Remains

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom Papyrus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Monster cocks, Non-Consensual Bondage, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Sex Magic, Soul Sex, Sub Sans, ecto dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruling the underground is not easy. Especially when you're the only thing that's keeping the kingdom from falling apart. If it helps, sans is willing to give King Papyrus all the comfort he can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

It looked like sans was in for another all-nighter. The pile of unfinished paperwork on his desk was still at least two inches thick, and it was nearly one in the morning.

Sans sat back in his chair and took a sip from the cup of coffee resting above the request for royal approval he was looking over. There wasn't much left in the mug, he would have to get up to make a fresh pot soon.

Their home back in Snowdin hadn't had things like coffee pots. Though, even if it had, no one would have used it. Papyrus swore off the stuff, and until recently, sans would have much rather taken a nap.

If he could though, sans would give up their cushy digs in the royal home in a heartbeat. He missed his creaky old bed, his messy room, the sofa, even that annoying dog that hung around the house.

No matter how long he lived here it never really felt like home. For one thing, sans didn't have the heart to leave his socks on the floor here. Ages ago this room had belonged to Toriel. It felt like stomping on her grave to do anything but keep it in perfect condition, just like she would have.

The socks were folded in pairs in the drawer, and the old books were stacked in their shelf alphabetically. A good fourth of them were recipe books for pie, or snails, or snails in pie. The queen sized bed was pushed into the corner beside the desk. While a potted cactus guarded the door, and a simple yellow flower in a vase sat on sans desk.

sans put the mug back down and picked up his pen. The one upside of doing all this work was he didn't have a lot of time to think. He just needed to focus on the tasks at hand, and not wonder if/when there would be a reset. Or if he and Papyrus would be able to keep the underground holding on tomorrow.

Sans had barely put the pointed tip down on the page when the door to his room burst open. sans jumped, almost toppling his chair over. His head whipped around to face the tall figure standing in the doorway.

Papyrus was standing there with one hand clutching the door knob. He was dressed in his flannel pajamas with the fluffy bunny pattern and was staring with wide eye sockets at his brother.

"Oh… Hey, pap you scared me. Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Sans asked.

Papyrus' hand tightened around the doorknob. His shoulders and upper body were shaking. Papyrus didn't respond. He was too wound up to ask, and was probably hoping sans would say it for him.

"Couldn't sleep again, hun?" sans said. He took one last look at his work. Most of this had to be done today. But when Papyrus needed him, nothing else took priority.

"Alright then, go ahead." Sans decided. Sliding off his chair and offering his open arms to Papyrus.

Papyrus darted over and snatched his brother up into a bone-crushing hug. When Papyrus was upset, it tended to drastically reduce how much quality time sans spent with the ground.

"Thank you, sans!" Papyrus blurted, nuzzling into sans' shoulder between his turtleneck and his hoodie.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just… remember to be gentle, okay?" sans replied.

Papyrus nodded vigorously. He adjusted sans' position in his arms so both his hands were supporting sans' backside. Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus' hips and rested his head against his brother's chest.

Papyrus carried sans back into the royal bed-chamber. It was a shame they couldn't fit Papyrus' race car bed into the elevator to new home. But it was hard to complain when second best was an incredibly soft king-sized mattress.

Papyrus dropped sans onto his bed and started tugging at his hoodie. Sans nestled into the plush comforter, it had been nearly fifteen hours since he had last laid down and it felt fantastic. He would only get a few moments to rest, but he was going to enjoy them.

Sans hoodie was pulled off and tossed aside, but the turtleneck underneath had to be tugged over his head. Papyrus wrestled with it for a moment, trying to temper his impatience and mostly failing. At last, he managed to slide it over sans skull, leaving him in his last layer, a cotton shirt.

"Why do you always wear so much clothing?" Papyrus complained.

"What can I say? I get cold."

"Sans, you're a skeleton. We don't get cold."

"Well, maybe you don't." sans replied with a shrug.

Papyrus sighed and grabbed hold of the hem of sans' shirt, pulling it up and exposing his ribcage. Sans breath hitched, he hadn't gotten used to being undressed yet. It made him feel vulnerable in a way that a sans from an earlier timeline would have never allowed. For Papyrus though, he could suck it up.

The waistband of sans' shorts rested just below the top of his pelvic bone. Papyrus curved a finger around the top and they came off easily. While sliding them down sans' legs, Papyrus took a moment to remove his slippers as well.

"You know, you have to get undressed to..." sans said. Raising an eye ridge at Papyrus.

"In a moment, I want to look at you." Papyrus replied.

Papyrus held himself up, his hands planted on the mattress on either side of sans' shoulders. Hovering over his brother as he ran his gaze over him. His attention lingering on sans' tailbone and rib cage.

sans self-consciously pulled his legs up and shifted onto his side. Resisting the urge to try to cover himself with his hands. Most of the time he didn't give a fig what he looked like, being mediocre was his specialty after all. But the way Papyrus looked at him, there was no way he could measure up to that.

"Really? It's, uh… nothing special…" he mumbled.

"That's a lie! You are very special, especially to me!" Papyrus retorted. He sounded genuinely offended. Heck, he probably was.

Papyrus pulled his pajama top off, then his pants, not bothering to undo any of the buttons first. They landed on the floor next to the blue hoodie as Papyrus settled down chest to chest on top of sans.

"I won't let anyone disparage my dear brother. Not even himself." Papyrus said. Running his thumb over sans' cheekbone and down to his jaw.

sans nodded and closed his eyes. He rested both hands on Papyrus' spine, hugging his brother tightly as he called on his magic. Papyrus kept his open, he liked watching the faces his brother made when they did this part.

sans didn't like to brag about his magical talent, but suffice to say, he was very good at most forms of combat magic. But this spell was still one of the hardest he had ever attempted to cast. Not because it was complicated, it was actually ridiculously simple, but because it required the caster to expose the very core of their being and invite another to join it with theirs.

Papyrus, of course, only took a moment to be ready. He always put his whole soul into everything he did, and could hand it over to sans without a second thought.

It wasn't that sans didn't trust Papyrus. It was just his nature to hide or obscure everything he possibly could, and going against that instinct meant leaving his comfort zone behind.

It made it easier if he focused on Papyrus. He mentally sorted through the fragments of magical residue. Each felt like liquid drops of sunlight, radiating heat and light. He grasped at the larger pieces and traced them back to the source. Papyrus was doing the same, though sans ignored the feeling so he wouldn't involuntarily pull away.

Papyrus gasped and sans grit his teeth, they were almost there. Just a tiny bit more and…

There wasn't really a click sound, but it sure as hell felt like there had been. Everything fell into place so suddenly, and once it was there, it fit so perfectly you could be forgiven for thinking it had always been that way.

Two sets of eyes, two perspectives, two vastly different personalities melding together. It didn't matter how strong the differences as long as you loved your partner enough to want to bridge the gap.

Papyrus whined, and sans instantly understood his brother wanted his attention. Sans knew what was going on, but it was always different feeling it.

Now they were connected, Papyrus could finally let his guard down. After all, nothing could be hidden anymore. Sans was the only monster he would ever stop smiling around, even for a moment. If anyone else saw the pain they're king was going through, it would give them a whole new reason to lose hope.

Papyrus had even tried to hide it from sans at the beginning, but baring the burden alone had overwhelmed him. Without Undyne for moral support he had to completely rely on sans.

Sans swallowed, he wasn't exactly Casanova, but for Papyrus he always managed to work something out. He slipped a hand between their bodies and gently touched the front of Papyrus' spine. Following the evenly spaced discs until his hand was halfway up his brother's rib cage.

He moved his fingers in small circles over the bones. He allowed the repetitive motion to relax him, pushing all his worries about the past and future away. Then he pulled Papyrus' into the feeling, repeating the process for his brother. But Papyrus clung to his anxiety, it was so much harder for him to let go since he cared so much.

"It's okay Pap, I'm right here. Just focus on me, alright?" sans murmured. Tilting his head to the side so their eyes met.

Papyrus nodded, tears were welling around his eye sockets. He blinked them away and closed his eyes. Sans felt his grip loosen and seized the moment to banish the memories and sickening thoughts. Papyrus shuddered and clung to sans.

For a few moments peace endured. Neither brother entertaining thoughts more complex than how good it felt to be lying together. But Sans couldn't keep Papyrus calm for long. His brother was too hot blooded to survive without something to preoccupy himself.

Sans felt the full weight of Papyrus' attention settle on him. Desire flared like a torrent of gas exposed to a match. It was impossible not to get swallowed by it.

something warm pressed against sans' leg. Papyrus never seemed to waste any time getting ready. sans glanced down, not surprised at all to see his own cock along with Papyrus'. Despite being magic, he didn't really have much control over it. Especially not when Papyrus was staring at him like that.

Sans couldn't remember when it had first dawned on him to use sex to help Papyrus cope with his loneliness and stress. It was hardly a perfect solution, but all sans had left to give was himself.

Besides, things were bad enough that there wasn't any point in holding back. Any scrap of happiness available was precious.

"sans?" Papyrus asked, bringing his brother's thoughts back to the situation at hand. Papyrus was sitting up out of his brother's reach, sans' upper thigh bones in each of his hands. Papyrus was asking, but he was clearly struggling to hold himself back. His grip was just a little too tight and his gaze to desperate.

"R-right now?" sans replied.

He realized it was a stupid question a second later. Of course right now, it was the whole reason they were doing this. He took a breath and nodded his agreement. He meant to remind Papyrus to be gentle, but the breath he took to say it ended up coming out as a gasp.

Papyrus slid his cock into sans pelvic bone. Even though there was plenty of space, sans felt it fill him up. Physical realities didn't matter so much to creatures made completely out of magic. It was a piece of Papyrus inside of him, a reflection of his soul.

Desperate for something to do with his hands, sans dug his fingers into the pillow propping up his shoulders and head. sans glanced down, seeing Papyrus' cock rutting up against his tailbone always made him feel as if he was going to melt. These moments were supposed to be about easing Papyrus' pain, but sans couldn't help his reactions. It was just So. Fucking. Hot.

If there ever was another reset, he hoped like hell that he didn't remember this because he might actually miss it.

Papyrus started to move, he always started slow, hyper conscious of the possibility of hurting his brother. But sans had quickly learned that when his brother's empathy butted heads with his passion, passion won.

Sans knew Papyrus didn't mean to hurt him, He was just enthusiastic. Enthusiastic and desperate. Besides, he'd be a filthy liar if he said he didn't enjoy it. Not that that would ever happen, since what transpired in the royal bed-chamber stayed there.

Papyrus grit his teeth together. He rested his brother's legs on his kneeling thighs and grabbed hold of sans hips with one hand. Pulling his brother in closer when he thrust in.

Sans had a habit of sticking his tongue out while getting fucked. He couldn't even stop it by not summoning it in the first place. It just happened.

He didn't know it of course, but it was one of the key elements that made his sex face one of the many images that kept Papyrus up at night.

With sans preoccupied, Papyrus' uncertainties were starting to crawl their way back into his mind. He shook his head and snatched up as much of sans as he could into a hug.

"P-Papyrus?" sans asked.

Instead of an answer, Papyrus thrust hard into sans, knocking their bones together. Sans barely had time to process what had just happened before Papyrus did it again. He set a pace fast enough to make the springs in the mattress underneath them creak.

The hug was so tight that sans couldn't move. Well, he could, but he sure as hell didn't want to. Papyrus was seriously pushing the limits of what he could cope with. He could probably take a little more though, if he had to.

The heavy haze in sans mind shattered a moment later when he picked out a sob among the heavy breathing of his brother. Remembering to late about his magical emotional influence, sans tried to regain control. But while Papyrus was screwing him, it was like trying to do fine needle work with mittens on.

Papyrus' emotions were in full maelstrom, love and desire at war with uncertainty and frustration. Papyrus was trying to keep them contained but the feelings spilled over once sans realized what was going on.

Sans let go of the pillow and wrapped his arms around Papyrus' shoulders.

"S-sans, I m-miss everyone so much…" Papyrus whimpered.

Sans nodded, his face buried in Papyrus' neck so he could feel the movement.

"Promise me you won't go on vacation too."

Sans couldn't believe Papyrus still had the energy to talk. He wasn't even slowing down to give him a chance. sans tried to spit the words out, but he couldn't even get half a sentence in his head before he forgot what he was doing.

"sans!"

"Oh fuck… I promise pap. I promise!"

Papyrus slipped a hand between them, closing his fingers around both of their glowing cocks. sans shuddered. He wasn't going to be able to take much of that. Blue and orange pre-cum mixed on Papyrus' fingers as he jacked them off together. Somehow working the motion so he could keep screwing sans while doing so.

"You can't ever leave. I need you."

It wasn't quite clear if Papyrus was speaking to sans or trying to reassure himself. sans tried to respond, anyway.

"Pap… I would ne-"

"I won't let you!"

Papyrus' fingers tightened around them both, pulling a broken moan from sans.

Orgasm hit without warning. Papyrus never stopped muttering under his breath, but sans couldn't make sense of the words anymore. Their conjoined souls dragging them through ecstasy together.

But there was something different this time. Papyrus had seized control of the shared emotional space between them and used it to convey a single thought. Three words filled with anger, hurt, and lust.

**You are mine.**

Sans could have resisted, but he didn't. As the throws of orgasm died away, he was left emotionally compromised and aching for comfort. Hot cum coated the inside of his ribcage, the occasional drip sliding down his spine and forcing a shiver.

Sans conceded to Papyrus' unspoken demand. It was as simple as letting go of his control over their bond and dropping the last shreds of defense he had around his soul.

**All yours.**

Sans smile winded, the movement of his jaw, drawing attention to a line of drool on his chin. Papyrus was used to his brother being messy in general, so the fact he was like that in bed wasn't a surprise. At the moment it was just reminding him how much he loved his brother. It was just so sans.

The uncharacteristic anger from a second before vanished. Papyrus was already holding sans as tightly as he could so he had to settle for turning onto his side and fitting his brother into the curve of his body.

Sans made a strangled sounding yelp as Papyrus moved.

"Hey pap, w-would you mind?" sans asked. His eye-lights briefly flicking downward to where their bodies were still connected.

"oh… Of course, sorry sans."

Papyrus pulled out, and banished the magical constructs. He had to do sans' as well, since giving up control over his soul had made it impossible to cast his magic. At least for the next little while.

Separating physical bodies was easy, but it would take several hours before their magic was able to untangle and figure out which brother it belong to. Until then, even if they were physically separated, each would occasionally feel echoes of what the other was feeling.

They hardly needed that ability right at the moment, because sans and Papyrus were on exactly the same page. It was cuddling time.

They settled into more or less the same position Papyrus wanted, only with sans facing the other way so Papyrus hugged him from behind.

It took a tremendous amount of will power from sans not to fall asleep while he waited for Papyrus to nod off.

Papyrus's chin rested on his shoulder, so sans preoccupied himself by counting the seconds between his brother's breaths. Waiting till they came long and steady.

Very carefully, sans prised Papyrus' arms away from his chest, wiggled out from under the covers, and started to search for his clothing. He still had that pile of paperwork. Maybe if he started right away, he might still get it done before daybreak.

"sans, where are you going?"

The question sent a lance of ice through sans. He froze mid step and turned to face Papyrus. Guilt written all over his face.

"I need to finish my work Pap. It's already really behind schedule."

"No. Come back to bed."

sans sighed. He really didn't need Papyrus making this harder than it already was for him. Still, he kept his smile and tried to turn it into a joke.

"Hehe, I never thought I would see the day the great Papyrus would tell me to sleep instead of doing work."

"You promised."

"I… what?"

"You promised you wouldn't leave!"

Papyrus sat up straight in bed and threw one arm over his head. A magical force snatched sans up, and suspended him in mid-air. Papyrus' left eye shone with a blue light that flickered to yellow then back again.

That was his magic. Papyrus was using the control sans had given him to turn it against him.

Something somewhere had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. This wasn't like Papyrus at all. Sans' mind raced trying to sort through the possibilities. One thing was clear though, even with sans trying everything to hold him together, Papyrus was starting to brake.

Papyrus brought his hand down and towards his chest the magic force depositing his brother back into his arms. He hugged sans, wrapping his legs around his hips and his arms around his chest. This seemed to satisfy for now and Papyrus flopped back into bed. Pulling the sheets back over them.

"I'm sorry sans, I don't want to hurt you… but don't leave again." Papyrus murmured.

He leaned in and bit down on sans shoulder blade. sans yelped, eyes wide as dinner plates as he stared at Papyrus.

"Would it be alright if you stay close to me tomorrow? Maybe for a few days." Papyrus said.

Sans nodded, maybe it was best to play along, at least until he had time to process what was happening.

It couldn't get much worse, right?


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read updated tags for content warnings.

sans couldn't remember the last time he had traveled across the underground by passing through all the physical space between new home and the ruins.

His dependence on shortcuts had made the underground feel small, and while by surface standards it still was, the two hour walk from one side to the other was hardly a stroll in the park.

Especially when you had to walk all the way while trying not to get caught.

sans had been hoping for a decent head start, but in the end, he only made it halfway through hotland before he sensed that he was being hunted.

Stripped of his magic, sans had to rely on his other skills. Well, skill singular. His extraordinarily good guesswork.

As long as he stayed one step ahead, he wouldn't get caught. At least until he didn't have anywhere to run to.

By the time he reached Snowdin, every bone in his body ached. Either from running or staying unnaturally still as he waited for danger to pass.

Seeing Snowdin again was a surreal experience. So much had changed since he and Papyrus left. For one thing, that guy who hung out by the jukebox at Grillby's sure couldn't complain about overcrowding anymore.

It wasn't abandoned, but the comfy little town seemed colder for the losses it had suffered. The number of sentries had dwindled from seven to two (if you included the skeleton brothers leaving) and the various other disappearances had left many feeling unsafe in their own homes.

Walking past his old house had been the hardest part. The multicolored lights hung forlornly from the eves, many of the bulbs were broken and the green wire was torn in places to expose the copper underneath. The door was hanging off a broken hinge, but sans didn't really want to look inside.

At least Grillby's seemed to still be open, even missing its best costumer. sans always meant to come visit, but there was never any time. the way things had been going lately, there probably never would be again.

sans destination was still further ahead, past the inn and the empty sentry stations. Past the ice puzzles and traps, past the place where sans and Papyrus used to make snow monsters together, and just before the bridge leading out the ruins.

A blood curdling howl pierced the air as sans reached the clearing. The snow had slowed him down and now every second was precious.

Ignoring the conveniently shaped lamp half buried in the snow, sans threw himself behind his sentry station and ducked under the wooden desk. The remainder of his condiment bottle stash was frozen solid.

Sans shoved them aside and dug his finger bones into the snow. The sound of panting and the rhythmic tattoo of paws tearing through the underbrush could just be heard in the distance. They were closing in on him.

sans' fingers hit metal and he hauled the device into his lap. He slammed his hand down on the fingerprint reader and the little box popped open. Inside was a leather journal and a pen. sans paged through the old notes to the first blank one, snatched the pen, and quickly scribbled out the pictograms.

Snowflake, hand pointing left, two sad faces, racing flag, two fingers up, okay hand gesture, regular flag, thin cross, snowflake, one finger pointing up, okay hand gesture.

A growl from just beyond the sentry desk interrupted sans just as he finished the last stroke. He slammed the book closed and shoved it back into the box. He didn't have time to hide it again, but that hardly mattered now. As long as it was inside the device.

Something large slammed into the desk. Claws scraped on wood and a horned skull appeared over the edge.

The skull was attached to a set of thick vertebra, then to a pair of shoulders, a pair of front legs and a pair of massive paws. It looked like a four legged cross between a goat, a dragon, and a hell hound.

The creature opened its jaws, the top separated from the bottom and the bottom split into two. Its pointed teeth were thin and ragged, not following any kind of pattern as they arched across the inside of its mouth.

sans bolted, panic banishing his aches and pains and allowing him to give everything he had in his desperate attempt to get to the tree line.

The first skeletal dog was hampered by the sentry station. But there had been more than one set of paws chasing him. The second pair of paws landed hard on sans' shoulders. He tripped and landed face down in the snow. The huge body of the dog landing on his back.

Fangs sunk into sans hoodie and scraped the bone underneath. With a tug of its head, the dog pulled sans out of the snowbank and onto his back.

By now the first dog had leapt over the desk and was approaching them from the front, hackles raised and teeth bared.

sans was probably the only person in this timeline who could tell these two creatures apart. The one approaching him was Gytrash, he could tell by the slightly longer horns and the faint scar over the left eye. While the one digging its teeth into sans' shoulder was its sibling, Gwyllgi.

"H-hey guys. Um… did you miss me?"

Gytrash stopped its approach. It tilted its head to the side, as if trying to place the strange sounds it's prey was making. Encouraged, sans spoke up again.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't you remember? You wouldn't hurt your daddy would you?"

The pressure on sans shoulder began to slacken, sans winced in pain and reached over to give Gwyllgi a pat on the head.

"That's a good blaster. Gently now."

The two blasters whined, torn between their orders and their memories of sans. Gytrash lowered its head in shame, looking at the ground as it padded over and took hold of sans' other shoulder. Biting down as lightly as possible.

"I guess all the way out here Papyrus doesn't have full control over you, or vice versa..." Sans mused.

The two dogs started to drag sans through the snow, lifting their heads up to take most of the weight.

"Hey, I don't suppose you two could just let me go, hun?"

Neither blaster responded. Magical energy reverberated around them as both prepared to make the leap that would shortcut them all the way back to the royal residence.

"That's okay. I don't blame you guys." Sans said.

* * *

 

The temperature change from the frigid woods to the temperate climate of the capital city was always a little jarring.

Gytrash and Gwyllgi opened their jaws, dumping sans onto the floor like a chewed tennis ball they had just fetched.

sans lay face down in the bed of yellow flowers that dominated the throne room, taking a moment to collect himself before sitting up.

"sans!"

Papyrus bounded over so fast sans couldn't tell what direction he had come from. He fell to his knees, grabbed sans around the chest and pulled his brother into his lap.

"Oh my god! Sans, I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just peachy." Sans muttered. Truth be told, most of his body hurt, and he was pretty sure Gwyllgi's teeth had scratched up his shoulder blade, despite the three layers of clothing he was wearing.

"Oh, good! its just, when I discovered you were missing, I… well, I supposed it hardly matters now. I... I just missed you so much!"

Papyrus' arms tightened around sans, crushing them together. The taller brother's fingertips fisting sans' hoodie. sans knew he shouldn't feel guilty, but the feeling snuck in anyway.

"Why did you run away?" Papyrus asked, consternation starting to take over from relief. "I know you don't like it here, but I don't like it either, and you're the only thing that makes this place feel like home."

It was a good thing Papyrus was holding sans to close to make eye contact, because sans wouldn't have been able to meet his gaze.

"-Lucky for you I had the Royal guard dogs go find you so you wouldn't get lost."

Papyrus pulled back from the hug and Gytrash and Gwyllgi drew closer, approaching from behind Papyrus. Their eyes glowed bright orange, filling up the whole socket with magical fire.

Papyrus didn't know their names. So he had named them Lucky and Spot respectfully. Though he was always forgetting which one was which.

It was funny really, Papyrus treating magical weapons of mass destruction like house pets, but sans wasn't laughing.

"Papyrus, please, you have to listen to me. The blasters they… They fuck with your head. It's not normal magic. If you don't give them back-"

Papyrus placed two fingers over sans mouth, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Yes, yes. So you keep saying brother. But haven't I made it clear that I don't believe you?"

The two blasters bore their teeth, Gytrash's spectral tongue flashed out to lick its non-existent chops.

Through the soul bond that Papyrus was to using control sans magic, he could feel them feasting on Papyrus. Seeding the negative emotions that fueled their destructive power. They were human killing machines that turned their wielder into a living battery that would never run out of juice.

Because of that, they were strictly short term use only. But Papyrus had them by his side for almost a week.

"If you can handle them, so can I. And I'm the king after all. Anything this powerful should be in my hands. I need to be ready to take on any threats to our kingdom."

sans could swear he saw the blasters nodding along. They weren't putting words into his brother's mouth, they weren't smart enough for that, but this was Papyrus justifying the urges they were fostering.

"-Besides, they can't be that dangerous, if they were, you would have told me about them before. I know you sans, and you would never hide things like that from me." Papyrus added.

Sans winced from a sudden shock of pain, the emotional equivalent of a knife twisting in a wound.

"Papyrus... I-I'm-"

Papyrus stood up suddenly, sans slid out of his lap and back onto the floor again.

"Anyway. We should be talking about what I'm going to do about you. I think it would be best if we make sure you can't get lost again."

Dread settled over sans as Papyrus strode over to his throne and collected a metal object from the armrest.

"I found these in the royal guard armory. They were a bit tarnished but I polished them up for you."

sans was so shocked he forgot he could pull away when Papyrus keeled down next to him and slipped the bands around his wrists. They closed with a tiny metallic click as the locking mechanism dropped into place.

"Wow, brother. You look really handsome in silver too."

Sans stared down at his hands. The manacles were wide enough to completely cover his wrists and they were as heavy as you would expect from something made of solid metal. The chain in-between was about the same width as his shoulders. sans spread his arms as far as they would go, tugging on the chain as if he expected it to be anything but solid.

Papyrus grinned, grabbed the chain at the center, and dragged his brother towards his throne. Crushing half a dozen flowers in the process.

"H-hey! Papyrus, stop!"

When they were only a few steps away from the gilded seat Papyrus dropped sans. The blasters trailed behind them, their unblinking eyes trained on sans back.

"Now, I think you should also apologize to the royal guard dogs, since they had to work so hard to bring you back." Papyrus said.

He sat down on his throne, resting his chin on his hand and leaning on the armrest.

"W-what?" sans stammered.

A growl came up behind him, the sound echoing as the two blasters vocalized in near perfect sync. Papyrus glanced away. Apparently he couldn't stand to watch what was going to happen next, even though the blasters were acting as an extension of his will.

Gytrash lunged, snatching up the back of sans hoodie and wrenching its head back. Gwyllgi's teeth dug in around sans arm and both pulled in opposite directions. The fabric ripped, parting ways along the tension point behind sans' shoulders.

Each blaster came away with a mouthful of blue material. sans didn't even get a moment to mourn the loss before it was dropped and they were on him again. Gytrash's front claws sunk into sans' turtleneck, slicing it open and scraping down his ribcage.

Sans screamed and tried to kick the blaster off of him. Gytrash retaliated, biting down on sans shoulder and holding on tight as it ripped open his shirt.

The sharp pain paralyzed him, and sans ended up collapsing back onto the flowers. Not willing to test his luck a second time.

Gytrash kept clawing until the material was nothing but shreds. Then Gwyllgi shoved its sibling off of sans and bent down to grab the leg of his shorts with its teeth. Those at least came off without further injury.

Sans looked over at Papyrus, his brother was holding his hands over his eyes, but sans could tell he was peeking through his fingers.

Obeying an unspoken command, the blasters backed away. The scratches on sans' ribs stung, and his shirt and turtleneck only hung on by the arms, the front ripped open from neckline to hem.

"S-see, that wasn't so bad!" Papyrus insisted, sitting forward on his throne.

Sans felt vile words rise inside, but any anger he could summon died long before it escaped his mouth.

"Papyrus… Please… please stop…" sans asked. He managed to make eye contact with Papyrus. As long as his brother kept a hold on sans magic, their souls would stay connected. sans tried to reach out to Papyrus, to try to pull him away from the influence of the blasters.

The problem was, it wasn't simply a case of mind control. The root cause was deeper than that. The blasters gave Papyrus the one thing he had been deprived of since being forced into leading the kingdom.

Control. Control over anyone who dared oppose him, control over the future, and control over his brother.

"s-sans…"

Papyrus could see his brother was suffering and he knew he shouldn't be the one making it happen. He almost stood up and ran to sans' side, but stopped himself.

"I… no. You need to be punished. If I don't punish you then you'll try to leave again."

Hurt made Papyrus' eyes well with tears, he took a deep breath. Pulling away from sans' influence.

"I'm sorry sans, but I can't trust you anymore."

Gytrash dug its snout into sans side and rolled him over onto his stomach. The way they were looking at him made sans wonder if they had gained a taste for chewing bones along with their more dog-like appearance.

"Besides, you'll like this next bit. I promise. I'm going to make you feel so good you... You'll never even think of anyone else ever again." Papyrus said, a huge forced smile on his face.

"What the fuck are-" Sans stopped mid sentence. His train of thought completely derailed as he noticed the orange magic making a few changes to the biology of the two blasters.

Oh. Crap.

"Ah… d-don't you think that's a bit on the large side, Papyrus?"

It occurred to sans that of the many things wrong with what was happening, that concern shouldn't have been at the top of the list. But it was all he could think to say.

The dicks the blasters were sporting didn't look like anything sans had seen Papyrus craft before. They were shorter and thicker and had a pointed head and large bulges near the base.

"Do you think so? Maybe you should try them out first." Papyrus suggested. He leaned back in his chair, clearly settling down for a show.

A bony paw dug into the back of sans' ribs, pinning him down. For a skeleton dog, Gytrash was really heavy. It lowered its hindquarters, rutting itself against sans' exposed tailbone. Sans gasped, Papyrus knew he liked that spot best.

Pleasure started to flow through him, distracting from the pain from his day on the run. For a second, sans wondered if he was even going to bother fighting, then he noticed Gwyllgi approaching from the front.

"F-fuck, no!"

Sans dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to throw the blaster off of him. Gytrash growled and put its whole weight on sans, forcing him down again.

"saaaaaaaaans, stop struggling. It's not going to do any good, and you might hurt yourself!" Papyrus chastised. He lifted his left hand and sans found himself parting ways with gravity.

"Here, you need to hold your hips up a bit."

Using the gravity magic he had stolen from sans, Papyrus pulled his brother into a kneeling position. His legs spread open and his head up. The maneuver was impressive given Papyrus had only had that ability for a week. No doubt he had been practicing.

Gytrash let out a happy bark and mounted sans. Pausing to lick up the skeleton's spine and nuzzle into the neck of its soon-to-be mate.

"I'm sure they'll take it easy on you if you ask nicely." Papyrus suggested.

"Don't you mean you will? You're the one making them do this." Sans snapped, he wasn't about to let Papyrus get away with not taking responsibility.

"Fine, I will. Or I guess, I won't, since you're not asking nicely." Papyrus replied. "I should start training you with my pets. Maybe that will teach you some manners."

The paws resting on the top of his hipbone tugged sans in as Gytrash thrust forward, forcing a choked moan from him. He was used to Papyrus' magic inside, and his body couldn't tell the difference.

The knot caught momentarily, the opening of sans pelvis not quite wide enough. Sans groaned, opening his mouth to give some measure of an 'I told you so' when Gytrash gave it another firm push.

Pain blossomed in sans abdomen, but his cries were mixed with distinct vocal hiccups that betrayed his enjoyment.

Papyrus moaned under his breath, feeling the echo of what sans was experiencing through they're soul bond.

"You like a little pain don't you, sans? I always suspected, but I never thought I'd have the courage to try it out!" Papyrus gushed. His right hand was pressed flat against his armored breastplate, but with every passing second, it inched further down. He had been planning to drag this out, but patience wasn't exactly his crowning virtue.

Gytrash braced itself on sans back and attempted to move its hips, but the knot had swelled again and was probably not coming out.

"Hmm… I supposed I can't really do it properly like this… But I bet you'd rather not have too much movement anyway, Hun?" Papyrus observed.

Sans only response was something between a 'hurk' sound and a pain filled intake of breath. Gytrash didn't seem to mind at all, and simply kept trying, somehow succeeding in stirring up the insides of a monster that didn't have any.

Papyrus had to stifle his reaction with his left hand. His right one was down between his legs, fingers wrapped around his freshly summoned cock. This was good, but he wanted more, and the king always got what he wanted. Well, starting now, he did.

The gravity spell Papyrus was using didn't stop sans from trembling. It was surprising he wasn't actually making rattling sounds right now, given how his arms and legs were shaking.

It wasn't until sans saw the paws slowly padding over to him that he remembered there were two blasters to account for.

sans couldn't lower his head or pull away, the gravity spell was holding him right around the neck. Like an invisible collar. Gwyllgi rested its front paws on sans shoulders and hauled itself up until it's cock was level with his head.

There were several expletives sans would have loved to scream just at that moment, but he knew better then to willingly open his mouth.

"saaans…" Papyrus warned, his hand pausing on his cock mid stroke to give his brother a warning glare. sans shook his head as far as he was able. sans knew that he was only delaying the inevitable, but the only other choice was to give in.

Usually, sans was all about giving up, but if he didn't fight back in whatever small way he could, he might as well just accept that his brother would never return to normal.

"What, Really? Ugh… that's just so… Extremely childish of you." Papyrus chided. He rose from his throne and got down to sans' level. His gloved hand grasped sans' chin, his fingers digging into the joints on either side of his jaw as he pulled sans' mouth open.

Gwyllgi didn't waste a second before thrusting into sans mouth. Without willing it to, sans' tongue formed. Sans suspected Papyrus was messing with his magic, but he ended up rather thankful for the sudden source of saliva for lubricant as Gwyllgi started to fuck his mouth.

Papyrus cackled with pure delight, he didn't even try to make it back to his throne, he simply sat back and resumed his self indulgent attention towards his cock.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted! You're such a gorgeous sight like that, brother!"

The knot on Gwyllgi's cock was too large to fit past sans teeth, and It didn't take long before his whole jaw ached, counterpointing the discomfort in his lower body.

None of that was going to stop him cumming from this though, and that made it so much worse. Every time Gytrash gave one of its short little thrusts, lighting shot through his bones and brought him just that bit closer to losing it.

Papyrus giggled, he was really going at it now, his eye lights blown out into large circles of white as he stared and stared at sans.

"L-look at you, getting fucked by my pets and loving every second of it. You're nothing but a… a filthy animal!... a-aren't you, sans?" Papyrus stuttered, his voice hoarse with ecstasy.

His left hand groped around between sans' legs. There was nothing to take hold of, so he forced it into being for sans.

Papyrus started stroking their cocks in sync, skipping over his usual slow start and getting rougher by the second.

"-But you're **my** filthy animal, my gorgeous pet… you've been bad, but I'm going to forgive you, and then I'll make sure you never have the chance to run away."

Gytrash raked its claws down sans' back, adding a whole new set of markings. Then it threw its head back and howled. Gwyllgi joined in the cry, and hot liquid began pouring down sans throat and running down the inside of his thigh bones. It was thinner then sans was expecting, and there was so much more of it.

Papyrus ground his teeth together. Receiving his message loud and clear, Gwyllgi pulled out of sans mouth and backed away. Gytrash struggled for a moment, but it was slippery enough now it could tug itself free and follow it's sibling.

Dazed, sticky, and hurting all over, sans found himself in Papyrus' arms. His brother grinding their hips together, seeking release.

sans couldn't help himself, he clutched Papyrus back with everything he had. Maybe, just for this moment he could pretend nothing was wrong. Ignore everything but the feeling of their souls connected and working towards that eventual blissful end.

sans felt the tears brimming at the corner of his eye sockets, but by the time he came back to his senses, they were gone again. pushed back inside with everything else.

Adrenaline ebbed and a wave of fatigue overwhelmed sans. Normally he would fight that urge, afterglow in Papyrus' arms had once been worth it. But now, he wanted nothing better than to stop existing for a while. He didn't even want to dream, just have peaceful darkness for as long as he would be allowed.

Sans closed his eyes, and for once, he got exactly what he wanted.

Papyrus sat holding his sleeping brother for almost half an hour, lost in his own thoughts. The blasters sat down next to one another, quietly looking on as their master brooded.

Eventually Papyrus shifted sans in his arms so he was carrying his brother bridal style with sans head resting on his shoulder.

The remains of sans blue hoodie lay strewn about the throne room. At first Papyrus thought he could get it sewn back together, but the more he looked at it, the more he realized it was hopeless. There were far too many shreds, half the material was in pieces to tiny to mend and the other half was full of teeth holes.

Papyrus stood, pulling himself together as best he could.

"it… it's alright. I'll get you something even better to wear. Something that doesn't make you look like you threw on the first thing you saw in the morning." He said to the sleeping sans. His gaze fell to the silver cuffs around sans wrists. Maybe something to match his new accessories.

Papyrus headed back towards the royal chambers, he had a lot of things he needed to do now that sans was back. changes he needed made to his bedroom and the layout of the other rooms. They were far too open, too easy to sneak in and out of.

They had some nice towers in this castle. One of them must be big enough to suffice for his plans.

* * *

 

sans leaned on the edge of the balcony. He could see half the city from his tower, and while there was no denying the view was breathtaking, after nearly two years it had gotten pretty old.

The silver cuffs around sans' wrists clinked as he rested his chin in one hand. They were part of a matched set now. The cuffs on his ankles were thinner, but the right one was attached to a long chain that anchored him to the center of the room.

sans wasn't sure why it was necessary, the doors were always kept locked and the castle had plenty of guards. Maybe it was purely aesthetic, or perhaps it was to make sure he didn't 'accidently' topple over the balcony edge.

sans would be lying if he said he never thought about it. Usually in those bitter moments when he truly hated Papyrus. But those feelings were fleeting and for the most part, sans only ever felt a lingering sorrow, or if it was a good day, nothing at all.

Another piece of polished silver rested on his head. Unlike the cuffs, this was purely ornamental, a gilded crown that supposedly marked him as queen of the underground.

No one had dared tell Papyrus he couldn't make his brother queen of the kingdom. No one ever disagreed with Papyrus. Not with Gytrash and Gwyllgi standing behind him with teeth bared.

The funny thing was, Papyrus had no idea he was threatening anyone, he just assumed everyone was in awe of their king.

At first sans had been made to wear Toriel's crown, but he had managed to convince Papyrus to have a new one made for him. It went against centuries of tradition but wearing her crown made sans feel physically sick with guilt.

Papyrus had a new one made for himself of coarse, with tiny bone motifs and all, so they matched.

Besides the accessories, sans wore a crumpled white dress shirt and a pair of pinstriped boxers. Most of his clothing was handpicked by Papyrus and all of it was pretty stereotypical royal attire that sans wouldn't be caught dead in if he could help it.

His current ensemble was as close to comfortable as he could get, and as such it was really all he ever wore.

The balcony of the royal bed-chamber also had a good view of the castle courtyard. Or as it was now known, the royal guard training field.

Papyrus had rebuilt the organization from scratch and spent nearly all of his time training or helping train others. All other aspects of ruling the kingdom had fallen to the wayside, and as a result, the majority of the population had joined up.

Technological development had ground to a halt, along with any other kind of development really. You were either farming to feed the guard, or you were part of the guard. Though at this point, it was really more of an army.

Papyrus was giving a speech at the moment. Guards in full armor had gathered together to listen. No one ever knew exactly what Papyrus was talking about when he gave speeches, but they left feeling motivated anyway.

The two blasters were napping quietly on the raised platform at Papyrus' feet. Until Gytrash lifted its head and stared out at the front gates of the courtyard. It barked sharply to get its master's attention. Papyrus stopped mid sentence and followed the blaster's gaze.

sans looked too. There was some kind of commotion going on near the gates. A gaggle of guards was nearly falling over themselves in a mad rush to get to the king.

Papyrus jumped off the platform, the blasters on his heels. He met the new arrivals half way up the yard. Sans was a fair distance away, but sound bounced off the stone castle walls and he could make out snippets of what was being said.

"-Failed the puzzle, your majesty-"

"-Mistakes do happen-"

"May I see it?"

One of the guards handed over what looked like his metal lunchbox. Papyrus undid the latch and a blinding flash of purple light erupted from under the lid.

Papyrus quickly closed it again. The guards bowed to him and he nodded to them. He waved to the other guards issuing a set of orders that sans didn't catch. There was a moment of stunned silence, then everyone reacted all at once.

Papyrus headed back towards the castle, leaving them to it. sans pushed himself away from the balcony turning his back to the underground and sliding gently to the floor.

So, another human had fallen into the underground and died. sans had no idea what that might mean or if it meant anything at all.

He didn't have long to think about it, before the heavy oak doors that sealed the tower bedroom were pushed open and Papyrus strode inside.

"Brother, my guards, they… they brought me a human soul!"

The tiny purple heart had lost its metal container at some point on the journey up. It floated a few centimeters above Papyrus' outstretched hand.

"T-that's great." Sans stammered, remembering at the last moment to throw on his fake smile. "I guess we only need six more now, Hun?"

Papyrus' smile wavered and suddenly he couldn't look sans in the eye anymore.

"sans, you know that's not true." He replied.

A silent moment passed. Claws clacked against stone as the two blasters followed Papyrus into the bedroom, their matched orange eyes staring daggers into sans.

"W-what?"

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. I promise I'll come back as soon as I find the other six."

"You're crossing the barrier?"

Papyrus nodded gravely. He got down on his knees across from sans, reaching out the hand that wasn't holding the heart. sans didn't move to take it, he just sat with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you even know what happens when a monster soul combines with a human one?" Sans asked.

Papyrus didn't seem to hear him, too distracted by what he was trying to say.

"I understand you don't wish to be separated-"

"God damn it Papyrus! for once in your fucking life you need to listen to me!"

The sudden outburst shocked even sans, he hadn't even known he was capable of a burst of anger like that anymore.

"You don't want this. You never wanted this! The Papyrus I know wouldn't even think about murdering six innocent humans!"

Sans gestured at the blasters, his hand shaking with distress and anger.

"This isn't you, it's them! They're making you power hungry and crazy. Just look at what you've done to the underground, look what you've done to me! You stole my magic, trapped me in this room and treat me like a fucking sex toy. This... This isn't how it should be…"

Sans voice cracked, two years' worth of repressed tears flooding to the surface.

"I know the real you is still in there. Papyrus, I-if you love me, please don't do it."

Papyrus watched his brother brake down, the sides of his mouth curving into a mildly concerned frown.

"I know it's hard to imagine being apart, but I really won't be gone for very long." Papyrus replied, picking up right where he had left off before sans started speaking.

Papyrus shifted closer and tried to lean in to kiss his brother.

"Get away from me!" Sans screamed. He lifted a bare foot and kicked Papyrus in the jaw. His brother fell back onto his tailbone with a thud.

They stared at each other, then Papyrus calmly rose to his feet and left the room. His blasters on his heels and the soul in his hand. He slammed the door behind him and turned the lock.

"W-wait! Papyrus!" sans yelled, but he was ignored.

Sans stood up, spinning around to see what was happening in the courtyard below. The royal guard was assembling on mass, waiting for the king to return.

Then Papyrus appeared, earning a cheer from his ranks. He resumed his position on the podium, his pets standing attention as he addressed the crowd.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

Sans leaned as far as he could over the edge of the balcony, the chain around his leg snapped taught stopping from getting any closer. Papyrus held out his hand, the purple heart floated up and hovered in front of his chest.

There wasn't any time left. Papyrus was going to absorb the soul right there, then make his way to the barrier.

Sans clasped his hands over his chest. He had tried so many times to try to get even a scrap of his magic back. Just to have one tiny spell of his own again, levitating a spoon, moving from one side of the room to the other, anything.

But right now he needed it more than ever. Just one shortcut. It was his last hope, there simply wasn't any other option.

The purple soul shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments. Each vanishing as they were absorbed into Papyrus' body.

The king of the monsters looked down just in time to see his body begin to melt as the determination inside the human soul began to take hold. Gytrash and Gwyllgi pressed close to their master as they melted with him.

Sans heard the shouting, but he couldn't stop concentrating even for a second. He was almost there. Just one more push.

The shortcut spat him out on the grass. sans landed on his shoulder nearly getting trampled as a pack of guards thundered past him, screaming as they ran.

Sans struggled to his feet, his eyes widening to saucers as he took in the skeletal monster laying waste to the courtyard.

It looked almost like a dog, but it had six legs, a human shaped skull, and a long prehensile tail made of spiked vertebra. It was twenty feet tall from shoulder to paw, and the ground shook with every movement.

It swung its colossal tail around, turning the east courtyard wall into a pile of rubble. More screaming ensued and the monster answered with a long, ear splitting, howl.

"Papyrus!" sans shouted. He waved his hands over his head, trying to catch the monster's attention.

It turned it's six gaping eye sockets towards sans. Each had its own glowing orange eye. It looked, hungry.

sans couldn't feel papyrus anymore, the connection was still there, but the presence on the other side didn't have any emotions to share. It was just, cold.

sans felt the tremors under his feet as the monster took several steps towards him.

Sans suddenly realized how foolish he had been. There really was nothing left of his brother after all. Not anymore.

He lowered his arms, he thought briefly about running, but there didn't seem to be any point.

"I'm so sorry Papyrus, this is all my fault. Maybe if I had trusted you, if I had told you about them before…"

There was nothing more sans could do now. He had already done the only thing that would matter. Left the only evidence that this awful timeline had ever occurred.

The skeleton monster raised a gigantic paw. Bone claws blocked out the light. sans looked up, determined to keep gazing into those familiar orange eyes.

"I love you, Papyrus."

The monster brought its paw crashing down, and everything went black.

* * *

 

**Reset?**

**< 3 Yes              No**

* * *

 

Sans opened his eyes.

He lifted his head from his folded arms. He didn't want to stop napping, but Papyrus was due to come patrolling over near his station soon, and he might get a shorter lecture if he wasn't actually caught sleeping on the job.

Sans pushed himself away from his desk and his foot hit something hard and cold. He looked down and saw the small metal lockbox lying in the snow.

That wasn't right, what was that doing out of its hiding spot?

sans hefted it up into his lap and placed his hand on the fingerprint reader. The box clicked open and he pulled out the leather journal.

He flipped through pages of notes, until he came to the most recent entry. He squinted at the symbols. This looked like his handwriting, but it was so messy and scribbled right in the middle of the page. Once more, it appeared to be complete gibberish on top of being written in wing dings.

tellpaboutgb

sans read it slower and managed to pick out the places there should have been spaces.

"Tell p about gb?"

The P was probably Papyrus, and gb had to stand for Gaster blasters.

sans turned the page over, convinced there must be something he was missing. Usually he was good at keeping detailed notes, but clearly he hadn't had a chance to explain himself that time.

The message itself was strange to. It felt like a warning, but he had no idea how it correlated to the timeline reports he had already collected.

Why would Papyrus need to know about his blasters? He didn't even use them anymore. He hoped he never had to use them.

He couldn't really tell Papyrus about them. How would he even start that conversation?

'hey bro, I just wanted to tell you that I have these weapons of mass destruction hanging around.'

Even if he could find some way to broach the topic, never mind make Papyrus believe him, that would only open the floodgates to more questions. Where did they come from, who made them, who is Gaster?

Sans stared at the note again. he had decided ages ago to allow Papyrus to stay in the dark about all of that. It would only taint his happy memories, give him nightmares and things to worry about he had no ability to fix. Keeping secrets was part of how sans protected his brother.

He wanted to ask the sans who wrote this note if it was really that important. But if it was in the book, it had to be.

He would have to think about it.

Sans put the book back into the box and buried it. while he was down on his knees he heard a sound echo through the woods. It sounded like stone grinding on stone. Like a huge set of stone doors swinging open.

Sans stood up, brushing the snow off his shorts. Normally, he didn't care enough to go investigating strange sounds in the forest, but maybe, just maybe, he felt like doing his job, just this once.

In the blink of an eye the sentry station was empty.


End file.
